New Ange Hospital
by Debby alias Alice
Summary: Le Lendemain de mes 21 ans, ma mère tient à m'offrir un cadeau spécial... Mon histoire... Soyez indulgent, je me lance... ENFIN. Couples Spéciaux et Tout le monde humain ...
1. Chapitre 1 L'histoire familiale

New Ange Hospital

Soyez indulgent, je viens à peine de me lancer...

* * *

I - L'histoire Familiale.

Coucou, je m'appelle Alice, j'ai 21 ans.

Hier avec ma meilleure amie Bella, nous avons fêté nos anniversaires.

Angela, ma mère adoptive a tenu à m'offrir mon cadeau ce matin.

Elle m'a fait don de tout ce qu'elle savait sur ma véritable famille.

_Flash Back_

Angie me fit asseoir sur le divan et me tendit un dossier.

- Maman, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre et tu verra m'assura t-elle.

Je sortis de nombreuses feuilles et découvris que je tenais un dossier médical entre mes mains.

- Qui est cette Marion Swan ? demandais-je.

- C'est... ta mère...

- Ma mère ?

- Oui, veux-tu savoir ce qui c'est passé ou est-ce trop tôt ?

- Je veux savoir !

- Tu sais qu'avant d'être assistante sociale, j'étais infirmière au New Ange Hospital ?

- Oui, tu m'en avais parlée.

- Un soir de juillet, une adolescente est venue à l'hôpital. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Ce qui m'a surprit c'est qu'à ses juste 16 ans, elle était catégorique : elle garderait son enfant. Elle m'a même confiée que si s'était une fille elle s'appellerait Alice, dans le cas contraire, Jasper lui plaisait bien.

Angela se tu quelques instants puis reprit d'une voix plus ferme.

- Lorsque tu es née, tu était très faible. Ta mère a cru que tu n'avais pas survécu, moi je t'ai veillée des jours entiers. En deux semaines, j'ai pu faire en sorte que ta vie ne soit plus en danger. J'ai souhaité te rendre à ta famille mais Marion était déjà repartie chez elle, ne me laissant que son âge, son nom et son prénom ainsi que le tien.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Je sortie de mes pensées en entendant les pas familiers de Bella et de Jacob. Je l'admirais un moment. Tout en lui, de ses magnifiques yeux noirs à ses abdos musclés me firent regretter que nous ne soyons plus ensemble.

Mais étant un séduisant jeune homme de 26 ans, il n'avait plus les mêmes ambitions que moi. Il était le plus jeune chef de la police depuis une vingtaine d'années, il avait intégré le commissariat à ses 17 ans et n'en était jamais ressortit.

Quant à moi, j'aspirais à être enfin reconnu par mon patron comme la talentueuse styliste que j'étais et non comme la merveilleuse mannequin qu'il me laisser être.

- Alors, vous avez du nouveau ?

- Jacob a trouvé une Marion Swan vivant en France, commença Bella.

- Où exactement ? Quel âge a t-elle ? Vit-elle avec quelqu'un ? Un mari ? Des enfants peut-être... m'emballais-je.

- Tout doux ma belle... Elle vit sur l'Ile d'Oléron, plus précisément dans la ville de Saint-Gilles. Dans un mois, elle aura 37 ans. Elle partage sa maison avec son chat Bambie et son chien Rudy. Toutefois, elle a deux enfants qui habitent ensemble. L'informa Jacob.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous le souhaitez...

_Bisous_

...Déborah...


	2. Chapter 2 Rencontre

New Ange Hospital

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu lire la review que l'on m'a écrite ; j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur et du coup, j'ai mis du temps à poster...

* * *

II – Rencontre.

Un mois, un mois que j'avais retrouvée ma famille et personne ne savais qui j'étais en réalité...

Suite aux découvertes de Jacob, nous sommes partis visiter La Rochelle et ses alentours.

Ce fut à ce moment là que nous rencontrions James.

Nous avions visité la merveilleuse île de Ré lorsque, nous prîmes un bateau pour admirer Ford Boyard et rejoindre Boyardville.

C'est sur celui-ci qu'un athlétique jeune homme nous vint en aide...

Bella POV

Alice, pareille à elle-même, avait emportée à elle seule 4 bagages. Au moment où tout aller tomber, une magnifique main les rattrapa.

C'est ainsi que nous fîmes la connaissance de cet homme de 19 ans, il rendait visite à sa cousine Laylou mais habitait en réalité sur l'île d'Oléron, à Saint-Gilles exactement.

Connaissez-vous une certaine Marion Swan ? S'exclama alors Alice.

Mais bien sûr, ses enfants sont mes amis. Lui repondit-il.

Sur ce, il nous mena à elle. J'appris à le connaître et petit à petit, nous nous rapprochâmes.

Alice dépêches toi, on va être en retard !

J'arrive Edward. Bella et James y sont déjà ?

Oui, depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Ce soir, nous nous rendions à l'anniversaire de ma mère que j'allais rencontrer pour la première fois.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui parlera bien entendu des retrouvailles d'Alice et de Marion mais aussi de pleins d'autres choses...

_Bisous_

...Déborah...


	3. Information

Information

Je sais que ça fais longtemps mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur...

Je tenais à vous rassurer, il sont désormais presque tous réglés donc le troisième chapitre ne devraient pas tarder à arriver... Ne commentez pas parce que je remplacerais ce texte par le 3ième chapitre...

Bisous, Déborah.


	4. Chapter 4

New Ange Hospital

Je suis désolée du temps, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite dorénavant...

* * *

III - Retrouvailles.

POV James

Je marchais dans la rue à côté de ces deux femmes que j'avais rencontré lors de ma visite chez ma cousine lorsque quelque chose me frappa...

Cette fille, Alice, me rappelais vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui...

[…]

POV Marion

Maman, voici Bella Djinn et Alice Wolf présenta Rosalie.

Bonjour Madame Swan répondirent-elles.

Je me tournais vers ces personnes et je fus éblouie par leur beauté...

Mais ce n'est pas tant cela qui me frappa mais cette petite Alice...

Cette jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années mais tout en elle de sa petite taille à ses magnifiques cheveux _blonds _ m'évoquait un triste souvenir d'une nuit que je m'efforçais en vain d'oublier.

En la voyant, il m'avait semblé revenir à cette nuit si douloureuse où j'avais perdu ma première fille...

Et pourtant, elle semblait m'être apparu devant mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette fille, cette fille qui ne mesurait pas plus que moi et qui pourtant semblait attirer l'attention de tous...

Elle avait de splendides yeux verts et ses merveilleux cheveux étaient soyeux.

A...Alice ?

J'eus à peine le temps d'articuler avant d'avoir le souffle coupé...

Sans plus réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras.

Il nous fallut bien toute la soirée pour commencer à rattraper le temps perdu...

POV Alice

Marion... non, ma Mère est mieux que ce que je m'imaginais... Elle est gentille, agréable et très ouverte d'esprit.

J'ai retrouvée ma mère et elle m'accepte telle que je suis. Et ça, c'est mieux que tout !

[…]

Bella peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? Appela Jasper.

Cette demande m'intrigua.

POV Jasper

Après près de 3 semaines, je vais enfin me lancer...

J'ai pris ma décision...

* * *

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Bisous,

Déborah.


End file.
